ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Zone Wrestling
Background Combat Zone Wrestling is a roleplay-based federation owned by current CZW Chairman Derek Damage that opened its doors on December 9, 2007. CZW grew very quickly, evolving from a small, regional company into the global entity it is today. Derek, a small business owner by trade and lifelong professional wrestling fan, had no idea that CZW would grow as fast as it did. As a veteran of the wrestling business, Derek has been the witness of many federations coming and going, so he decided to pool his resources and attempt to start another federation. This idea turned out to be genius, as roster spaces were filled quickly. CZW held its first show, known as Rumble For The Gold on January 10, 2008 at the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York, and Combat Zone Wrestling has exploded in popularity ever since. Currently, CZW has one weekly show, Overdrive, which hits the airwaves every Friday night, along with a monthly Pay-Per-View event. Wrestling Style Combat Zone Wrestling is a federation that allows the competitors to take chances that they wouldn't even dare to try in other federations. This is due to the fact that, ever since February 9, 2008, then-V.P. of Operations Shawn McCallister made the decree that, from that point forward, there would be No Disqualifications or draws in any match. This was initiated due to a growing concern over competitors interfering in matches. This rule has paved the way for CZW's current fast-paced, hard-hitting style of wrestling that has endeared itself to fans around the world. Staff Executives *'Owner': Derek Damage *'President': Jesse Montana *'Overdrive General Manager': Jesse Montana *'Vice-President, TV Production': Ricky Gold *'Creative Consultant': Michael K. Farley Web Team *'Website Manager': Ace King *'Webmaster': Sid Simelia Announce Team *'Play-By-Play': Jarred Daniels *'Color Commentator': William Masters *'Part-Time Color Commentator': Frank Finch Interviewers *''Jenny Jacobs'' *''Ryan Lewis'' *''The Zodiac Thrilla'' Referees *''Darrin Powers'' *''Wyatt Lewis'' *''Danny Spade'' *''Stephanie D.'' Cameras *''Wade Richards'' *''Taylor Maxwell'' Security *''Casey "Big Daddy" Rogers'' Road Agents *''Frank Finch'' *''SJ Funk'' Roster Active The current CZW roster is made up of the following superstars: Males *Caleb Walker *Derek Damage *Ronnie McNeil *Mountain Man *El Pablo *Maynard O'Toole *J.A. Sawyer *Alan Fiscus *Matt Covey *Eddie Rowan *Mike Monroe *Eric Collum *Gregory Grantham *Brian Kirkland *Krimzon Blaze *Mortius *The Jackal *Brian Blaze *Shawn Waters *Jacob Havok *Evan Tyler *Kyle Riley *Big Nasty *Rob Wright *S.J. Funk *Chris Ross *Justin Marsham *Kris Kash *The Return *Jordan Walker *Jason Stockley *The Nagasaki Ninja Females *Ruthless Aggression *Hellena *Debra Lopez *Leah Kimara *Reva Douglas *Evangeline Morgan *Sarah Jane *Marie Tisdale *Tatum Regan *Dixie Cane Current Champions *''World Heavyweight Champion: ''El Pablo *''Intercontinental Champion: ''The Jackal *''X Champion: ''Eddie Rowan *''Television Champion: ''Eric Collum *''Hardcore Champion: ''Brian Kirkland *''Queen Of Combat Champion: ''Debra Lopez *''Global Tag Team Champions: ''The Whole Damn Show Inactive This is a list of injured stars or stars on sabbatical. Their returns are predicted. Males *Ace King *Buck Evans *Jordan Bryant *Cage Stryker *Tim Timmons *Adonis *Ezra Mayhem *Jakob Mayhem *Jeran Hudson *Thanatos *Mike King *Jesse Montana *Jase Johnson *Matt Stylez *Bryan McNally *Dusty Davis Females *Jena Cyde *Sirena Starr *Karen Evans *Allyson Thorn History January-May 2008 On January 10, 2008, Combat Zone Wrestling held its first-ever show, a special edition of then-flagship broadcast, War Zone, with the only match on the card being Rumble For The Gold. Twenty-three wrestlers competed in this Battle Royal-style match, with the Final Four contesting the CZW World Heavyweight Championship inside a steel cage. After some intense competition with very notable high-spots, the Final Four were "The Working Man" J.A. Sawyer, "The Phenomenal" Adam Swinger, "The Gambler" Ace King, and The Zodiac Thrilla. When all was said and done, it was The Zodiac Thrilla who escaped the cage first and became CZW's first-ever World Heavyweight Champion. The beginning months of the CZW could be deemed as rocky but fun, with Ace King becoming the first ever CZW Intercontinental champion, El Pablo becoming the first ever CZW X-Division champion, and the since-retired team of The Alaskan Warriors became the first ever CZW World Tag Team champions. Caleb Walker challenged The Zodiac Thrilla in the main event of the first ever CZW pay-per-view, "Evil Intentions." The second PPV, "Broken Hearts, Broken Bones" saw "The Serial Thriller" Matt Stylez take the World title, and "The Sensation" Jesse Montana running Zodiac over with a car, virtually ending his career. and the company went overseas for the first time in early March. The attack by Montana enraged then GM, Alan Fiscus, and one of the memorable feuds took place over the course of the European trip, with Alan facing Jesse at "Road To Glory" first, in a one-on-one match, and then at "No Remorse" in New York City, where they faced each other in what some say was the match of the year, The Riot Match. Fiscus won, but Damage made both stipulations for the match go into effect. Jesse's team, The Upstarts, had to be broken up for a month but Jesse was in charge during that time as well. During this time, the team of AMP XTC had dissolved and became a fixture in the main event from week to week. Ace King, El Pablo, and Matt Stylez... in one form or another... feuded over the World Heavyweight title. The title was exchanged from Matt to Ace, and then to Matt again, making him currently the only multiple-time CZW World champion in history. "May Massacre," in Vancouver, saw El Pablo, Ace King, and Matt Stylez face off in a "all or nothing" triple threat match for the World title. Whoever won would receive both the World and the X-Division belts, and with Stylez winning, effectively ended El Pablo's X title run. This month also marked the first stables war in the CZW, pitting three teams against each other in the Combat Zone Team Warfare match. This card also saw a brand new concept in women's wrestling, The Cage of Doom, with Allyson Thorn winning the Queen of Combat title against four other women. March-April 2008: World Tour May 2008: Canadian Tour June-October 2008: Brand Extension Assault was given a live time slot, with Jesse Montana taking over as active wrestler and GM, while Alan Fiscus remained GM of War Zone. The promotion had a draft, and most of the wrestlers stayed on their drafted show through the duration of the split. "Summer Showdown," in Los Angeles, saw the growing and growing mass of CZW fans get interactive with the promotion, voting on each match of the card to determine either the participants or the stipulations to each match. This card saw "The Sensation" Jesse Montana begin his record World title run, defeating Matt Stylez and Shawn Waters in a Burial At Sea match. Maynard O'Toole also begin his record Intercontinental title run on this date, defeating "The Realist" Kris Kash. Krimzon Blaze won the X title in the Ultimate X Chamber match, which also including Alan Fiscus, Buck Evans, and three others. Tim Timmons became the first ever CZW Hardcore champion as well, winning it in a 15 man / 15 minute frenzy. The month of July led to "And Justice For All," which was held in San Antonio. The main event saw Jesse defend the World title against Ace King in a Cage Of Justice Match (with Shawn Waters as special guest enforcer), and Maynard defeat Kash in a return match from "Summer Showdown." Other matches included a Bad Blood match pitting family against each other, with Matt Covey winning and obtaining the sole rights to Special Ed Covey's career. On August 8th, CZW staged a Tribute To The Troops special supercard, with help from "Faithless" Mike Monroe. The first round of the 2008 King of Combat tournament began here, in Houston, with Rob Wright, Maynard O'Toole, Buck Evans, The Jackal, Mike Monroe, Thanatos, and Gregory Grantham advancing to the second round. November 2008-Present: Overdrive Era Championships Active Titles World Heavyweight Championship Intercontinental Championship X Championship Television Championship Hardcore Championship Queen Of Combat Championship Global Tag Team Championships Inactive Titles World Tag Team Titles Category:Federations Category:Active federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Combat Zone Wrestling